myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalling/Milling/Depletion Deck
This deck focuses on depleting the opponent's deck rapidly through several different ways, either by drawing cards via cards like Destiny Hero Defender and Card Destruction, or through staple milling cards like Gravekeeper's Servant and Iron Chain monsters, particularly Iron Chain Snake. This deck has some counter measures to protect itself though. Skull invitation can damage both player's life points, so Prime Material Dragon is a nice card to have, and the 3 copies of Nimble Momonga give a nice boost to life points in the right circumstances. Scapegoat has some good uses, mostly for putting tokens on the field that the opponent will (most likely) have to attack, and with the proper cards on the field, they will be burning cards, losing lifepoints, and losing options quick. I had considered Macro Cosmos for its RFP power, but it's just one more continuous trap on the field and it isn't totally necessary for this deck to obtain a win. If a player feels the necessity of RFP calling, then they can always Side-deck a copy for their own security. I do not have any copies of Needle Worm, I would love to slip it into the deck though. I will consider it a Side-deck card anyway, since it does have good burning effects but simply becomes dead weight once it's in the graveyard. Hidden Book of Spell is great for reaching back into the graveyard and pulling out spells that your opponent has taken out or that you would simply like back, such as scapegoat, for another potential round of stalling. Mirage Dragon is a nice card to have, the trap-blocking power is welcome when you need to land attacks with the Iron Chain monsters, namely Repairman. Des Koala is a bit of a novelty, if you want to bug your opponent and do a little extra damage. It's a good second-turn flip. Penguin Soldier is nice if you want to put your opponent's offenses in a pinch for a turn or two, especially if they already paid the burn-a-card cost of Gravekeeper's Servant and then attack, losing that monster and another to their hand again (that would also be a nice setup for a next-turn card destruction with Rai-Oh on the field). Monsters 3x Nimble Momonga 1x Prime Material Dragon 1x Mist Valley Falcon 1x Sangan 1x Des Koala 2x Dread Dragon 1x Thunder King Rai-Oh 2x Iron Chain Coil 2x Iron Chain Repairman 2x Iron Chain Snake 1x Necro Gardna 1x Penguin Soldier 2x Mirage Dragon 1x Destiny Hero-Defender (1x Dark Simorgh, I don't have this card but it works in the deck) Spells 1x Bait Doll 1x Card Destruction 3x Gravekeeper's Servant 1x Paralyzing Chain 1x Book of Moon 1x Magical Stone Excavation 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Scapegoat 1x Book of Eclipse 1x The Dark Door Traps 1x Sakuretsu Armor 1x Waboku 1x Coffin Seller 1x Hidden Book of Spell 1x Magic Jammer 1x Skull Invitation 1x Mirror Force 1x Destruction Jammer Extra-Deck 2x Iron Chain Dragon 1x Ally of Justice Catastor 2x Stardust Dragon 1x Black-Winged Dragon 2x Flamvell Uruquizas 1x Thought Ruler Archfiend Potential Side Deck options: Macro Cosmos/Dimensional Fissure/Banisher of the Radiance- RFP power, cluttering contin. Spell/Trap though Needle Worm- extra milling power another Book of Eclipse- more heavy draw power Royal Decree- nice for traps, but yet another field-cluttering contin. trap! extra copies of Prime Material Dragon/Rai-Oh, just workin' with what I've got Substitutes for Iron Chain Monsters, if their dynamic isn't your way to play Monster Reborn The Transmigration Prophecy-putting Momongas back in your deck, or other high-value monsters for good fun. try this with Convulsion of Nature. Your opponent gets to see the cards they have to burn before they attack, it has no strategy really, except for cost evaluation, but it's a bit of a morale breaker. "Oh you like your Scrap Monsters? Your Six Samurais? Your Gladiator Beasts? Well you can't have em!"